


Best Thing About Being With You & 10 Years & Beyond:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Alex were having an much needed romantic evening, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Scott Caan/Alex O'Loughlin
Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413169





	Best Thing About Being With You & 10 Years & Beyond:

*Summary: Steve & Alex were having an much needed romantic evening, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, I am gonna miss the show, But, I am glad that we are doing this”, Scott Caan said with a smile, as he was preparing dinner with his lover, & former co-star, Alex O’Loughlin. They finished 10 seasons of **_Hawaii Five-O_** , & they were proud of their accomplishments, & work that they did. He produced two delicious dishes, & had his hunky lover sit, & relaxed, while he sets them up.

“I know, I think it’s time to have to ourselves, As we make our own moves for the next chapter of our lives”, The _**Back-Up Plan Star**_ said, as he took a sip of beer, as his husband sat down to join him. They dug into their food, & talked for awhile, as they did this.

“I totally agreed”, The **_Varsity Blues Star_** said, & they shared a kiss. The Couple were enjoying each other’s company, as they focused on each other, & the moment in front of them. Alex puts on some slow music, & they danced the night away. It was the perfect way to end the night, & just to be with each other.

“The best thing about being with you, & 10 years beyond is the love that you show me”, Alex said with a smile. Scott said with a bigger smile, “Right back at ya”, & they kissed passionately. They continued to dance, & enjoy the silence that overtook them. They are hoping that they have another 10 years, & beyond in their future.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
